


Beloved Prisoner

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jess was from Matt's version of the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Prisoner

Jess had been barely sixteen, and already trained as one of the group's tech specialists. An adhoc apprenticeships of sort. One of their few remaining micro-comps had been coded to her once she proved she could rebuild it from scratch.

She'd had a choice between a predator and an anomaly and she'd chosen the anomaly. Some of their number had chosen refuge in the past. Others had gone back to try and stop this future. She knew their names and their faces ... travel through the anomaly had made her throw up. Nauseated and disorientated the soldiers had captured her easily. The woman she'd been brought to and the tech she could see placed her in the early twenty-first century. Matt Anderson would be surfacing soon. His target would be the other project. The mirror to this one.

The tone of the interrogations shifted and Jess swallowed her revulsion at what she knew of Christine Johnson and pushed her luck. Flirted and insinuated and manipulated. Threw out tiny bits of information. She had been a prisoner, albeit a comfortable one for three months when the older woman first kissed her.

The next interrogation had been easy and Christine had rewarded her for her cooperation. The tidbit of information she'd thrown out about the predators had saved one of Christine's favourites on a mission.

Stupid woman messing around with the anomalies. But that future wasn't her fault. She wasn't even suspected - Connor Temple's name was the one she'd heard the elders curse. How could saving a few of the woman's soldiers in return for her own comfort be harmful?

And Jess enjoyed her reward. This was at least a better life than running from the predators. Another two years and Matt would surface and she could contact him. In the meantime Jess would survive; they'd all been raised with that mantra. Her unpractised and clumsy feeding of her mistress' fantasies would keep her alive, she thought. She hoped.


End file.
